The Many Colors of Teddy Lupin
by Marauders Anonymouss
Summary: After a long time of observing, Victoire has almost every shade of every color that Teddy Lupin's hair becomes. Almost every color. There is one color that she does not have, and she is determined to figure it out. No. Matter. What.
1. Prologue

I am obsessed. It started out with a little curiosity, but soon blossomed in a desire for knowing.

I have to find out all of the feelings behind Teddy's hair.

I mean, I used to think some were obvious, until I recognized that different shades meant different things, meaning that his hair was so much more complex than I thought. So I always pay attention, seeing when his hair changes and how he's feeling and document it. Don't look at me like that! I'm not crazy! I just don't like not knowing things. It has actually gone quite well lately. I always hang out with him so I witness a bunch of emotions. I open my Teddy's feelings journal and start looking through all of the colors that I have written down so far. I'm surprised. There were a lot more entries than I thought. I start flipping through them, reading them.

Okay, I am going to share with you my journal. This could be a breakthrough to figure out Metamorphmagi. Are you excited? Well you better be. Alright, let's get this show on the road.


	2. Pink

"Teddy…TEDDY! Vicky…VICKY!" Came the voice of Lily.

"Hmm…what?" Teddy asked as he woke up. We were watching all the kids at Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's house, as we do every Friday night. Once it got late, the kids divided rooms and Teddy and I went into his room (well, when he stayed over). Of course, we don't like, sleep in the same bed. Well, this time was different. We were talking and we fell asleep. But nothing happened! I swear!

"I um…" Lily shifted nervously, "I had a really bad dream and I was scared and I was wondering if I could sleep with you."

"Sure. Come on in then." Teddy helped Lily in bed and she snuggled up between us. We both put our arms around her, and eventually we all fell asleep.

It must've been hours of peaceful sleep before Lily started jerking in bed. I woke up and found her twisting around, tears streaking her face. I reached out to her, but Teddy got there first.

"Hey, no, shh. Lily, are you okay?"

"No." Her reply was muffled because her head was on Teddy's chest.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" I noticed in the dark that Teddy's hair was slowly starting to change color. This might just be an opportunity for my first entry into my Color Feelings Journal. I was interrupted from my thoughts when Lily spoke up again.

"I had a dream that Mummy and Daddy died in the war." I saw Teddy's expression; this was all too personal for him.

"Really?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah, they were fighting the bad guys and they killed them and I just stood there watching. And I couldn't do anything no matter how hard I tried. And the good guys lost the battle and Mummy and Daddy never got buried and they just laid there forever in front of Hogwarts and I never existed." She finished, breaking down sobbing in Teddy's shirt.

Teddy had to take a minute to compose herself, then said, "Lils, listen to me. It's just a dream, okay? It's not real. Voldemort did not win, and your parents are alive. They are…alive." He choked out the last part, and it became clear to me that he was crying. I felt bad, so I took Lily into my arms. All of a sudden, we heard a noise coming from James's room.

"Ooh! I'll go see what it is." Lily ran out of the room to James's, running into the bedpost.

I laughed a little and turned on the light, so she could actually see where she was going. Once she left, I turned to Teddy. His face was in his hands, and he was breathing was jagged. I opened my arms out to him, but he moved away.

"I'm fine." He said.

"No. You're not. Come here." I commanded, opening my arms out wider. He finally gave in and moved into my arms, sobbing on my shoulder.

"It's okay. Let it all out."

"I miss them." He said. That caught me off guard.

"I know you do, but you still have Andromeda." I say, grasping his shoulders and pulling him away so that he was looking into his eyes. "And you have me. I will always be your best friend." He gave a small smile and I hugged him tightly. His hair was an alarming shade of pink. I thought about why, and I remembered it started changing color when he was calming Lily. When he was being nurturing, and kind, and sincere.

Pink means he is feeling caring and sympathetic.

And thus, the first color was discovered.


	3. Orange

"Congratulations Teddy!" I sprinted down the hall and jumped on Teddy.

"Thanks! On what, exactly?" He asked, laughing softly.

"On making Chaser of course!" I said, getting off of him, "I heard the news a few minutes ago."

Teddy started grinning, "Oh yeah. It's pretty exciting."

"Let's take a walk and you can tell me all about it." I looped my arm through his and steer him out of the school.

"So it was me, Ariana Thomas, May Finnigan, and John Creevey trying out for Chaser from Gryffindor, but a bunch of people were trying out from different houses, which I didn't really get, considering they come from different houses." Teddy started explaining.

"So, did those people make the team?" I asked.

"No." He said stopping, looking at the lake then back to me. All of a sudden, he bent down and picked me up piggy back. I laughed.

"So who made it?" I asked grabbing his changing hair and steering him over to the lake. Wait a second. Changing hair.

"All the Gryffindors except Finnigan. I felt bad for her, she's currently sulking in her dorm. But it was either her or Creevey, because Ariana and I both got a perfect score for the goals we made, and Creevey is a much better choice because he follows orders more willingly. And then—"

I cut him off, "Teddy, I'm sorry, but I was not listening."

"Then what were you doing this whole time?"

"Your hair is changing." I answered, watching his hair change slowly.

"Huh?" He asked, confused.

"Your hair. The color of your hair is changing."

He set me down and ran down to the lake to check his appearance in the lake. His hair was literally bright orange.

"When did it start?" He asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"When you were talking about Quidditch." I said.

"Oh. I guess I got excited." He said slowly, as if he was trying to understand what was happening. Fortunately, I got it much quicker.

"Oh! I have to go real quick." I sprinted up to the castle to get my Color Feelings Journal, "Congrats on becoming Chaser!" I yell.

And with that I left a very confused Teddy behind. But there are much more important things to think about. Like the realization that has just dawned on me.

Orange means that he feels enthusiastic.


	4. The Announcement

Hello, it's Marauders Anonymouss. So, I was thinking, after a very long bout of writer's block, to completely re-invent If There Was No Voldemort, Ain't No Party Like a Weasley-Potter Party, A Place To Hide, etcetera. I feel that they could really use some work, because I personally cringe when I read them. So, leave a review of this chapter and tell me what you think, whether I should or should not redo pretty much all of my stories. I most likely will, to be totally honest, but I would really love your feedback.

~Marauders Anonymouss


End file.
